This invention relates generally to the field of web feed devices. More specifically, this invention relates to a clamping means for advancing the leading edge of a web of material into position for being fed into a production line.
The clamping means of the present invention is particularly useful with a splicer apparatus for connecting the leading end of a web of material to be fed into a production line to the trailing end of a web of material already having been fed into the production line without the necessity for stopping the advancement of material into the production line. Such apparatus is disclosed and claimed in my co-pending application, Ser. No. 871,557, filed Jan. 23, 1978 and entitled WEB HANDLING APPARATUS.
There are many manufacturing operations wherein most efficient utilization of raw materials and equipment requires the manufacturing operation to be conducted on a continuously moving web. Because there is no such thing as an endless supply of raw material, particularly rolled material such as paper, cardboard, craft, floor coverings and the like, it has been a source of continuing concern to those skilled in these arts as to the best manner in which to connect the trailing edge of one roll of material being utilized in a production process with the leading edge of a next subsequent roll of material to be utilized in the manufacturing process.
In all apparatus for performing splices the leading edge of a web to be fed must properly be positioned. Often this has been accomplished manually. Less often the industry has utilized a clamping device to connect to and advance a web however prior art clamping devices have been complex, expensive and often damaging to the web material being fed.